Meetings in the moonlight
by randomhumanbeing
Summary: Soon after Kira's first gamble (the one where he got rid of his death note), Light has a dream that chills him. He decides to meet Misa that night to talk about it, and things get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

Meetings in the moonlight

Light Yagami stood near the edge of a cliff. His gun was pointed at the hooded man at the edge. One shot and the fiend who called himself Kira would die. He would be treated as a hero, and better, would finally do something to change the world. But before any of that happened, he had one question for the murderer.

"Who are you?" Light asked Kira.

The hooded man began to laugh, a familiar laugh that slowly grew into a horrible, high cackle.

Light could feel sweat coming down his brow, "This isn't funny." He said, he tried to keep a calm, cool demeanor. "Just tell me who you are."

The man still laughed, Light didn't understand it. How insane was Kira, did he expect the gun against his head to have a flag with 'bang' written on it? Was he simply suicidal? Was his secrecy so important that he'd die to keep it? Light could feel his face grow hot and his facade of calm fall.

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE KIRA?" Light shouted.

Kira stopped laughing and took off his hood.

Light stumbled backwards, "It can't be." He whispered. It like looking in a mirror, except while Light's hair had been cut short years ago, Kira's still had the windswept look he'd as a High Schooler, and Kira's eyes were bright red.

"I am Light Yagami, Kira, killer of L, and future god of the human race." The man said.

"No, you can't be," Light said, " _I'm_ Light Yagami, a detective sent to kill Kira and a personal friend of L Lawlett's. I'd never… I couldn't…"

But he couldn't finish, he'd always thought his ideals and Kira's were too close to simply be coincidence. It all fit together, the missing memories, the tugging in his gut that something was wrong, the endless nightmares. It was all part of his plan to kill L, wait, but L was his friend, one of his few friends.

He understood Light like no one else did.

He was a threat to the new world.

Light struggled to think, too many thoughts, only half of which seemed to be his own yelling at him in his mind.

Kill Kira.

Kill L.

Save the world by saving lives.

Save the world by destroying lives.

L's friend.

L's enemy.

L's lover.

L's Killer.

Misa's friend who considers him more.

Misa's enemy who pretends to love her.

Gun.

Notebook.

Life

Death.

Light fell to his knees. It was too much all at once, who was he? Was he Kira, was he Light? Who did he love, who did he want to die? The world spun out of control.

Kira chuckled, "I know life seems confusing right now Light. It's not your fault, it's because we're not one anymore." He held out his hand and smiled charismatically, "you'll be okay, just grab my hand."

Light hesitated, his world may be crumbling, but he still knew not to trust Kira of all people.

Kira frowned, "you've gone too far Light." He said, "you've killed too many people to walk away from this."

Light flinched, he knew Kira was right. He had used the Death Note too many times to simply walk away from it, but perhaps if he told the authorities…

No, There's too many things that could go wrong. What he needed was a goal, a plan to work from, some clarity about life. And he knew, if he just grabbed Kira's hand he would get it.

As soon as he touched it he felt himself being pulled forward, and watched in horror as his body slowly disappeared, starting with his hand. He tried to scream, but no noise came out. He tried to run, but legs just disappeared, then his stomach and back and finally his head. The world around him became nothing but ash and rubble.

The now whole Kira/Light was laughing above it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Light woke up shaking and covered in sweat. He'd had nightmares as Kira before of course, but they were never this bad. Light went to the bathroom to wash his face, the cold water ran down his face, relaxing him enough to think.

 _It's only natural. I'm in a transitioning period, some small part of me must not be able to accept that I am Kira._ Light looked at himself in the mirror, he had dream Kira's hair, but dream Light's eyes. _The part of me is going to be a problem if it keeps harassing me every night. It makes me feel… confused, it can't see the golden pathway like I can._

Went back to his room and lied down, but he couldn't sleep. He wanted to talk to someone, anyone about the dream. To remind himself of his perfect goal and his wonderful plan. He wanted someone who would praise him no matter what.

He wanted to talk to Misa. But he knew L, even though he wasn't in cuffs anymore, L was still probably listening into his every phone call. He sat there for a few seconds, thinking of a plan, then dialed Misa's number.

"Light, is that you?" She said, with surprising perkiness for suddenly being awaken at 8:15 PM.

"Nothing's wrong Misa, but… I miss you." Light said softly, "I-I had a nightmare that Kira had-" Light began to choke up, knowing he had to make it realistic. "He'd killed you Misa! I just want to see you. To hold you in my arms and know you're alive."

"Light," Misa said, "I've never seen this side of you before." Light could tell Misa was about to cry-scream dramatically, and moved the phone from his ear. "I'll do anything and go anywhere for you my love!"

Light scratched the back of his head, "Great Misa, can you meet me between the alley way of Florence and Hali?"

Misa's voice got higher, "but Light that's where-"

Light blushed, even though he was only going to use it as a hiding place, it was still awkward to ask a girl to a love hotel, "N-n-not to do anything Misa. I just. I want to see you, your blond hair in the moonlight, your eyes glistening." He closed his eyes, "it would be wonderful to see you, alive and well."

"Mmmm, okay Light, see you at 9." Misa said and hung up.

Light sighed and closed his phone. He felt slimy for fooling Misa like that, although he knew he'd never love her, it still wasn't right to- Light slapped his forehead, "stick to the plan, remember your plan. If you can't work up the nerve to trick Misa, how will you be able to trick L?"

He looked at his watch 8:30, and he lived closer to Florance then Misa. Maybe he could try to sleep again.

8:45, and he still wasn't asleep.

He'd tried everything, but a voice kept whispering in his ear, " _guilty, murderer, slimy, cruel."_

"I guess it can't be helped then." Light said, put on a jacket grabbed a bag and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe the dark and his nightmares were getting to him, or perhaps it was his badly thought out plan, but Light was extremely nervous. Every rustle in the bushes seemed to be L, stalking him from behind, every cop was after him alone. He clung to his bag like it was a child's security blanket.

"Light!" Misa cried, dropping her own bag and leaping into his arms, "are you okay, you look pale."

Light smiled down at her, "I'm okay, just a little on edge. I don't exactly come to places like this often." He grabbed his collar, attempting to look like an average eighteen year old with with his girlfriend. The people seemed to be avoiding them, but it still seemed like a necessary precaution.*

"Oh," Misa said curiously, putting a finger to her lips, she was shockingly good at acting normal. "Is this your first?" She blushed deeply and her hand went flat, "oh my goodness, did I say that outloud?" She looked down, "I thought you, well, being you and all that these things..." She bowed, "Please forgive me and don't take it personally."

Light laughed, "No, you were right, this isn't exactly my first, but this time it feels… I don't know different somehow. For once, I feel like I'm missing something, and I think you can help me Misa." Misa grabbed his hand, they were soft and warm.

"I'll never leave your side for one second Light. I promise." Misa said then, without warning grabbed her bag, and began to pull him into the building. Light was too stunned to speak.

 _What is she doing?_ Light thought _I didn't want to… I just came here to talk to her._

Misa put her card into a machine and pressed one of the simple looking rooms. Soft white light's lit the way to the room.

When they got there, Misa grabbed a small piece of paper and gave it to Light.

" **Go under the covers."** It read, Light weighed his options, he knew Misa had no fighting background, while his own father had put him in classes as a child. He knew he was stronger then her, and if anything happened would be able to at least push her off. Light went under the covers.

Misa was on her phone, she found what she was looking for and put it near the potted plant in the corner.

"Why did you take us into the room?" Light asked, now knowing she did just want to talk in private.

Misa pouted, "Why not, we are a couple and this _is_ a good room after all."

That's when it came to him, he was right that people wouldn't be phased at them going to the hotel, but people might have noticed two young people seemingly conspiring in the dark and talking for hours.

"Misa," Light said, "how does using the Death Note make you feel?"

Misa, frowned, "hmmm it's kind of hard to explain; I guess it makes me feel powerful and in control. It makes everything suddenly become clear." She smiled her kaleidoscope eyes* looking into Light's deep brown. "Kind of like when I look at you. I know everything will be okay, because we can kill anyone who's trying to hurt us. I know my true purpose my destiny."

Light frowned, "How do you feel when you use your eyes?"

She sighed happily, "Like a God. I can destroy anyone I want with a click of a pen. I love using both of them. I feel like for once I'm making a contribution to the world, and I know with every one murderer or burglar I kill, thousands of mother's and father's like my own are being saved."

"Do you have nightmares about it?" Light asked.

Misa thought for a second, "Sometimes, but everytime I do, I remember that I'm not killing people, I'm saving them from this horrible world. And together,we'll make a great one, where all the saved ones will live.

Light shivered _she's horrible, an absolute monster just like you, though unlike you, she's doing it in the name of your non existent love for her. What's your excuse?_

I'm doing it in the name of justice. A true God has to sacrifice for the greater good. That's why she's a perfect being. That's why, she must be killed.

"SHUT UP!" Light shouted shaking his head, where was he, why was he here, who was he.

 _I'm Light Yagami and I'm going to change the world for the better._

I'm Kira, I'll create a perfect world where we are gods.

 _Liar, you just want to kill people for the sake of killing people._

At least I have a goal. Face it, without me you'd still be a bored student. This is your full potential. Light, you were meant to be a God!

"Light," Misa said, taking him out of his moral mental debate, "Are you okay? You were kind of holding your head and are in the fetal position. You don't really seem like yourself today." She grabbed his hand, "if there's something wrong; you know I'll try my hardest to help you right?"

"I'm sorry Misa, everything seems wrong right now.I have a headache and I, I just want to go home." Light said.

Misa put her hands on her hips, "Light, you think too much that's why you have a headache." Misa stroked his hair, "you need to relax sometimes." Misa thought for a moment then added, "hold my hand Light."

"Oh right," Light said, scratching his head, "I guess it would be odd for a couple to get out at different times."

Misa blushed, "Oh, yeah, that's the reason. Sure."

So Light and Misa left the building, hand in hand.

Author's notes. *1 Light and Misa are both using innuendo to talk to each other about Light's nightmare without it seeming suspicious to others.

*2 Misa's eyes changed from blue to brown in the anime and it's even less certain in the manga's where once they were green. I just thought Kaleidoscope eyes were the safest bet.

I thought these things would be fairly obvious when I wrote the story, but my little sister couldn't figure out what was happening, so I just added in stars for explanation. If you want to know how Love hotels work, ask the internet.


	4. Chapter 4

Light kept seeing flashes of white in the bushes. The first time might have been an illusion, the second, a simple bout of paranoia, but the fifth? No L was following him, and considering how unsubtle he was being, and the fact that he was following him on foot, he likely wanted to be found.

Light sighed over dramatically, "L, if you just want to talk, why bother with this hiding nonsense? I know I can see you you know I can see you. What's the point?"

L came out of the bushes, "hostile Kira take over." He said.

Light's face turned white, then he scoffed, "I'd never expect you of all people to believe in split personalities."

"You're right, it's odd for me to admit it's a real thing. It's often used for criminals to excuse their actions, like a small child blaming his imaginary friend. But in light of certain events, this seems like a more then reasonable explanation. If the Death Note goes into your mind and convinces you that killing people is the right thing, once you lose the Death Note your mind goes back to normal."

Light looked at L, "but there's no possible way you can prove your theory's right, since it relies on magic."

L smiled, "You're right, the chances of this being true are 2%, and that's due to personality changes I see, but may not be proved. A lot of lesser detectives would have dismissed this idea and moved on to more likely ideas. But I'm not most detectives." L paused, looking for the best way to phrase his next words, "Light, do you trust me?"

Light smiled, "It depends, I trust you won't murder me or my family anytime soon. I trust you'll be able to solve the Kira case. I trust that you will never be predictable or get caught unguarded. But do I trust you with my life, my secrets, my soul? Not in a million years."

L frowned, "Let's word this another way then," he looked deeply into Light's eyes. Light shivered, sometimes, he swore L could see his very soul, "how far would you be willing to go to kill Kira?"

Light grit his teeth, this was a trick. If he said he'd be willing to do anything, he would have to help with whatever L's plan was this time. Which seemed in this case to involve his sense of free will. If he said he wouldn't be completely willing to do anything, it would go against his formerly established personality, leading to a higher level of suspicion that he was taken over by Kira. L would probably keep them handcuffed together again, and it would be nearly impossible to do anything. Everything would come crumbling down.

"It's not that hard of a question," L said, "If I remember Light's personality correctly, he would have answered this question in a few seconds."

"You're right," Light said, "The answer was easy, I'll do anything to bring Kira down."

He's bluffing. L thought, He waited too long to answer, the likeliness of the KHT idea is now around 5%.

"What do you need done?" Light said.

"Meet me later tonight at 11:15 and I'll explain everything." L said, suddenly a black, window tinted car came up to the curb. "Would you like a ride?"

Light shook his head. "No the night air will help me think."

"we have windows." L pointed out.

"No thank you." Light replied, and L drove away.

"Damn it!" Light shouted as soon as they were out of sight and kicked a tree.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm never going to sleep tonight am I?" Light said, he was anxious, what could L be planning? He didn't know, so he didn't know how much he needed to worry, which just made him worry more.

10:00

10:15

10:30

10:45

Light wanted to break his clock. As if the world wanted to play a cruel joke on him, he was able to sleep for about five minutes before his alarm went off.

"Come on!" Light moaned turning off the clock. A black car with tinted windows was sitting in the driveway.

"L's not taking any any chances is he?" Light sighed, "Did he really think I'd be dumb enough to run? It would be the most incriminating evidence yet."

Light put on his jacket and walked towards the door, when his sister came out.

"Light, where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

Light smiled, "There's just some business I have to do."

"Okay, be careful; it's dangerous to go out so late."

Light laughed,"think Kira only comes out at night?" He teased.

"That's not funny!" Sayu shrieked, "mom and I," she said whispered, "we worry about you and dad, we worry about you. We know you're old enough to handle yourself, but fighting against a powerful terrorist…"

Light hugged her, "Sayu… It'll be okay in the end."

"How can you know?" She asked.

"I have a plan, and if it works, you won't ever feel unsafe again."

Sayu yawned, "you always know just what to say, Light. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Light said and walked outside.

 _Did you really mean any of that?_ Light mentally asked Kira.

Of course, Light I'm you. I could never kill Sayu or your mother; they're one of the few truly good souls left. It would be killing an innocent, something your moral standards could never let happen, thus giving me less control over you.

 _Never huh? What if they rebelled against your rule? What if they didn't accept that you were God? What if they tried to make your perfect golden line swerve into a ditch?_

Then, they'd no longer be innocent.

 _What if they'd still never murdered, cheated, stole, grafted or done anything other then make their opinions about your rule clear._

They'd still be tainted, for now it's only the sinned we kill, but eventually the tainted will need to be destroyed as well.

 _You're a sorry excuse for a human being!_ Light spat.

I'm no human, I'm a God. As could you be Light, if you simply were more compliant and saw things my way.

 _You deserve to die. You're doing all this because you_ can, _because you think you're a God. You're murdering millions on the excuse of boredom; that's how I know that you're not me Kira. I'd never lead Misa on like you do, I'd never be so heartless to kill people because they are in my way, and most of all, I'd never be such a traitor to my country and my family as you are Kira._

For a few seconds, Kira was gone completely. Light looked up and saw L's mansion. He passed security, took a deep breath and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm never going to sleep tonight am I?" Light said, he was anxious, what could L be planning? He didn't know, so he didn't know how much he needed to worry, which just made him worry more.

10:00

10:15

10:30

10:45

Light wanted to break his clock. As if the world wanted to play a cruel joke on him, he was able to sleep for about five minutes before his alarm went off.

"Come on!" Light moaned turning off the clock. A black car with tinted windows was sitting in the driveway.

"L's not taking any any chances is he?" Light sighed, "Did he really think I'd be dumb enough to run? It would be the most incriminating evidence yet."

Light put on his jacket and walked towards the door, when his sister came out.

"Light, where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

Light smiled, "There's just some business I have to do."

"Okay, be careful; it's dangerous to go out so late."

Light laughed,"think Kira only comes out at night?" He teased.

"That's not funny!" Sayu shrieked, "mom and I," she said whispered, "we worry about you and dad, we worry about you. We know you're old enough to handle yourself, but fighting against a powerful terrorist…"

Light hugged her, "Sayu… It'll be okay in the end."

"How can you know?" She asked.

"I have a plan, and if it works, you won't ever feel unsafe again."

Sayu yawned, "you always know just what to say, Light. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Light said and walked outside.

Did you really mean any of that? Light mentally asked Kira.

Of course, Light I'm you. I could never kill Sayu or your mother; they're one of the few truly good souls left. It would be killing an innocent, something your moral standards could never let happen, thus giving me less control over you.

Never huh? What if they rebelled against your rule? What if they didn't accept that you were God? What if they tried to make your perfect golden line swerve into a ditch?

Then, they'd no longer be innocent.

What if they'd still never murdered, cheated, stole, grafted or done anything other then make their opinions about your rule clear.

They'd still be tainted, for now it's only the sinned we kill, but eventually the tainted will need to be destroyed as well.

You're a sorry excuse for a human being! Light spat.

I'm no human, I'm a God. As could you be Light, if you simply were more compliant and saw things my way.

You deserve to die. You're doing all this because you can, because you think you're a God. You're murdering millions on the excuse of boredom; that's how I know that you're not me Kira. I'd never lead Misa on like you do, I'd never be so heartless to kill people because they are in my way, and most of all, I'd never be such a traitor to my country and my family as you are Kira.

For a few seconds, Kira was gone completely. Light looked up and saw L's mansion. He passed security, took a deep breath and opened the door.

L and a smiling woman were sitting in the monitor room, almost all the lights turned off. A soft, red glow emit from a lamp near bye.L's dark eyes looked creepy in the dark like a giant, white bat.

"I'm sorry for being so vague earlier about my methods." L said.

Light smiled, "It's okay. I would test you as well, if I thought you could be Kira."

He knew it was a test making most of the results reaction to the test is also on par with what I knew previously about Light's persona.

"This is psychiatrist Sakura Akemi. We're going to hypnotise you and make it nearly impossible for you to lie to us." L said.

"How can you be sure it'll work?" Light asked.

He's stalling.

He's bluffing, hypnosis can't stop you from lying. Besides, it only works if you're compliant with the hypnotists whims, and he knows Kira won't be.

"I've tested it on multiple subjects, including myself." L said Light fought the urge to laugh.

That's a definite lie. Considering what he's saying, there's a large likelihood that what he's doing is possibly illegal or at least highly immoral. He would never let other people see him doing it.

Like he wouldn't use other people as sacrifices in order to find you? Face it, this is the least troubling thing the police have allowed him to do to possible criminals in order to find you.

"Light, are you willing to help us?" L asked.

Light didn't hesitate this time, "Yes."

"Light," the Sakura said, her voice was soft and low. "Watch this hypnotic watch swing, and relax all your muscles."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey everyone, I'm having a problem with my bold, italics and underlines showing up on mobile devices. If you have any way to fix this problem, please PM me **.** Now on to the final chapter of Meetings in the moonlight.

Light felt like he'd woken up from a long nap, but also knew the entire time he'd been awake. His memory seemed blurred in places and he mentally began to panic.

What happened? Did I tell him anything? Wait, even if I did tell him something, it would be impossible for him to know whether it was true or not.

"Good meeting, Light," L said, his voice even, "come back tomorrow at the same time." **His heart rate has increased due to panic. He's worried he's said something he shouldn't have, yet I didn't get anything overly suspicious during the hypnosis. Hmm, I have to watch the recording to find proof if Light was awake. Any signs of rigidness or voice intonations different from those usually found by people under hypnosis.**

Light hesitated then said, "since I'm still working with you, don't you think it would be useful for me to know what you found out?"  
L shook his head, "No, I'm not sure if I can trust you, so it's better if I keep this information to myself."

No, no! I have to know what I told him!

Light flipped the table, "You don't trust me? After I came her of my own freewill, after I locked myself up for weeks on end to prove my innocence, after I said I would do anything for this cause and let go of my free will, you still don't trust me?!"

 **He's trying to convince me to tell him about what I know by reminding me of his loyalty. It's extremely sloppily executed, and his heart beat signifies that he's still panicking not that he's angry.**

"No. You knew what would happen if you didn't show up tonight, so you comming, 'of your own free will' means nothing. That also answers the 'letting go of your freewill' portion of your argument. During most of those 'weeks on end' nobody was killed, and Kira is known to have at least 1 correspondent, who Kira could have told in advance about locking himself up."

Light picked up the table, then put his hand on the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I just feel like… Some part of me's been violated. Nobody wants someone to know all their secrets after all."

 **Clever save.** "I can understand that, but remember everything you did and will tell me is for the good of the case." L said **as Light holds the utmost respect for me, and earlier stated he would do anything to solve this case, this should be a satisfactory answer.**

Light clenched then opened his fists. _Don't worry. I didn't tell him about you._ Light thought bitterly. Kira's lip twitched for a split second, before turning into the more situationally appropriate frown with mild irritation and a bow. "I understand L," he began walking towards the door. "Farewell." Light said, "Until next time Light." L said ominously. Light looked back, then left the room.

It was past midnight when Light went to sleep again. He was on the same cliff as before, but he no longer had a gun. He knew though, that if he tackled Kira and sacrificed himself, Kira would die. Light walked away from the cliff knowing that Kira was writing his name in the Death Note at that very moment.

But during the few seconds before he died, he saw things from Kira's perspective. From the ashes of the burning world and the dead bodies, new beings arose. They were pure and perfect blind to the deaths it had taken to create such a world. "Don't you see Light." Kira whispered, "can't you see how foolish and it was to fight me."

"Yes." Light said, because in his mind, any sacrifice is worth it for this perfect world. His eyelids stayed opened as he died. Kira closed them, then added him to the burning others. "Goodbye Light. It was great meeting you, but you could never agree with me, and a conscious would only hold me back."

 **Light woke up knowing who he was. He was Kira, God of the new world.**


End file.
